A Little Assistance
by LovelyLina94
Summary: High School AU. Hiccup is a having some bully problems at his new school. Jack wants to help him, but Hiccup isn't going to accept so easily.


Hiccup tried to hide his face behind his binder as he walked down the crowded hall. It was his first day at his new high school and he had already been made fun of and been stuffed into a locker and a garbage can. He sighed to himself as he reached his locker and opened it. He put his binder in and was about to grab the text book he would need for nis next class.

''Well, well, if it isn't the toothpick. You still hanging around?'' A voice said from behind him. Hiccup slowly turned around and came face to face with the person who had been after him all day.

''Sadly.'' He mumbled, focusing his gaze on the ground. He did not want to make eye contact with him.

''What was that?'' Snotlout leaned forward and grabbed the smaller male's shoulders, shaking him a little. ''You should talk to people like me with more respect, dragonboy.'' His gaze shifted towards the inside of Hiccup's locker. ''Maybe some more time in there will let the idea sink in to that little head of yours'' He smirked, shoving Hiccup in the locker and closing it after him. ''See ya later, loser!''

The brunet let himself slide down and sat on the locker's floor, hugging his legs close to his chest. He sat there for ages, losing track of time, staring at the locker door and holding back his tears. He wasn't going to cry, he wouldn't give Snotlout the pleasure of making him cry. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

''Hello, you in there, Hiccup?'' The young boy didn't recognize this voice, but it was familiar. He frowned as he tried to recall where he had heard it before. ''It's me, Jack Overland. We're in the same History class.'' Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized who the owner of the voice was. It was the boy with the stangely white hair who was always surrounded by people. Why would someone like Jack be looking for someone like him?

''What do you want?'' He asked as he leaned his forehead on his knees. Without a doubt, Jack had probably come to poke some fun at him for being stuffed inside his own locker twice in the same day.

''I came to get you out of there.'' Jack replied, tapping on the door. ''Give me your combination and I'll get you out.''

Hiccup frowned and lifted his head. ''And how do I know you won't just stuff me in here again after helping yourself to my stuff?'' He said angrily. He had had an awful day and was not going to trust someone so easily. Jack was a friend of Snotlout's, and who knows what he might be planning. The smaller male silently sighed to himself again. Who would have thought that saying that he loved to play roleplaying games would get him into this mess.

''Aaw, come on! I come over to help you and you won't even cooperate?'' Jack whined. Hiccup didn't answer, glaring at the door. ''Look, Hiccup, I know today has been shit for you and Snotlout's been a jerk but trust me when I say I really want to help you out.'' Still no answer. ''Please?'' Silence.

''6259''

''What?'' said Jack.

''My combination. 6259.'' Hiccup repeated, having given up and tired of being inside the stuffy locker. Slowly, the locker door opened, revealing a smirking white haired teen. ''There you go.'' Said Jack.

Hiccup stood up and stepped out, shaking some dust of his clothes. ''Thanks.'' He mumbled, before closing the locker and walking down the hall without another word.

''Hey! Wait up!'' Jack grabbed his arm, forcing the other male to a halt. ''What's the hurry?'' He stood in front of Hiccup, smiling down at him. Hiccup looked up and met his gaze. ''I'd rather not stick around.'' He said.

''Why? Because of Snotlout?'' Jack asked, gently setting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiling softly. The other didn't answer, so he continued. ''I could talk to him if you want. Get him off your back.''

Hiccup glared at him. ''I don't need you to solve my problems. I'm not a little kid. I appreciate you helping me out but there are things I have to do myself.''

''Okay, but I know you're not brave enough to confront him. Can't you just accept my help?'' Jack gave Hiccup a concerned look.

''I didn't ask for your help!'' The smaller male removed Jack's hand from his shoulder with a sharp movement. ''As I said, thank you for getting me out of my locker but I can do this on my own.'' He turned around and stormed off down the hall.

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his neck, watching Hiccup leave. He hadn't ment to annoy him, he just wanted to help him. That's what people did to make friends, right? He shrugged and turned around, heading towards his next class. He figured he'd try to get Snotlout to give Hiccup a break anyway.

* * *

A/N

Prompt by zombieluver1023.

Sorry I haven't been uploading anything these past few days, but I've been really busy and had a case of writer's block.

Anyway, thank you so much for this prompt! It was really fun to write and expect more on the way. I want to make Jack and Hiccup build a sort of friendship before they hit it off. Mostly because I like to think that they wouldn't get on very well on their first meeting. Also, sorry about using Snotlout as the bully. I feel really bad! He's one of my favourite characters but nobody else seemed to pull it off as well as him!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
